It's Alright to Hate You
by Terry-May
Summary: Tennis is tennis. Affairs are affairs. Mistaking one for another can leave one in an inescapable mess. Where does one learn the spirit of forgiving? Ahn?
1. Foolish Thoughts

**A/N:** It feels kinda awkward to start my story this way...  
**EDIT: **(05-29-09) I edited this chapter. It's a rather major edit, so I recommend reading through it once again.

This is my first PoT fic, and I'm keeping this short. Anyways, let's begin.

**It's Alright to Hate You**_  
An AtobeOC fic by: Terry-May_

**Chapter 1 - **Foolish Thoughts

It was high afternoon. I was briskly walking towards the tennis courts. I would have continued that until I was forced to stop. My Lancell school bag had gone loose by the leather straps and had fallen down on the ground with a thump. I knelt down to pick it up and brushed off the dust on my name plate where the characters 'Ueno Miyoko' were emblemized. I got up after re-attaching it to the straps and proceeded to continue on to the bleachers when some sound caught my ears and forced me to stop.

"Stop! Tezuka!" I heard his teamates shouting. They all want him to stop. But, why?

"No, Tezuka! You'll just end up hurting yourself!" another guy pleaded. Can someone please tell me what's going on? I've just arrived from club duties at school, and I can't understand what's going on right now on the courts in front of me.

"Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei!" the people on the bleachers in front of me started cheering. Whose match is it now?

"Katsu no wa Hyoutei! Katsu no wa Hyoutei! Katsu no wa Atobe! Katsu no wa Atobe!" they continued cheering. From my sitting position on the bleachers, I was feeling confused. Anyways, I knew it was that arrogant molehead's match. (1)

I got up from my seat and transferred to a quiet location with a good view of the ongoing match. The match looked like it was about to end. It's become quiet...and just when I decided to transfer to a quieter place.

Back to the match, Atobe and Tezuka were already having the tie break. Atobe started leading. Then Tezuka. Then Atobe. Then Tezuka again. It went on and on.

I couldn't bear it. Even from where I was sitting, the tension was reaching me. Can't this just end? And what was that 'injured' issue Seigaku's regulars were shouting about...? Can't someone fill me in?!

I continued watching the match, hoping for the end. When it did, it caught me off guard. The molehead won? Seriously? And what's my cousin doing looking so limp? Argh, why do I feel so clueless?

Before I had other countless unanswered questions coming up, I stood up abruptly and headed to the Seigaku side of the bleachers. I avoided all eye contact and stalked towards the regulars. I saw the girls from Hyoutei's side looking at me. I couldn't blame them. I know that I don't have a clue where my loyalty lies. I'm enrolled to Hyoutei, but I just can't help but feel sorry for my dear cousin. Oh yes, didn't I tell you? Tezuka Kunimitsu is my cousin.

"Oh, it's Miyo-chan!" Eiji sang and dashed to hug me. I shrugged him off and headed to Inui. He would be the third most reliable person to get answers from at a serious time like this – before Tezuka and Oishi, that is.

"What happened?" I asked the Data Man as my cousin took a seat with a towel on his head. Inui adjusted his glasses and took a few more notes before addressing to me. The freshmen behind us were starting to talk among themselves.

"I assume you know about his arm?" Inui began with a question. I eyed my cousin then the notebook. I shook my head lightly.

"What do you mean 'about his arm'?" I shot at him. For some reason, I was getting worried. The feeling of dread began poisoning my mind. Eiji and the others had already gathered around us to listen in.

"What, Miyo-chan? You never heard about Tezuka's injury?" the cat guy sounded. I turned to look at Oishi for an answer.

"Being family, I thought you knew, or if not, he'd tell you," Oishi replied to me sadly. I looked at Tezuka once more. Then I rotated my head to face Oishi to get real answers. It seems like Inui won't be so helpful today.

"What do you know about Tezuka's freshman year?" the so-called mother of Seigaku questioned me.

"Uh..." I sounded while deep in thought, trying hard to find an answer. "Well, he entered the tennis club. Hmm...I think there was a time he was muttering something about quitting tennis or something like that. Why do you ask, Oishi-kun?"

"She doesn't know," Fuji suddenly said from the sidelines. I stared at him. What did I not know? He's my cousin for crying out loud and we meet every single day!

"Just tell her and get over with it, Oishi-senpai!" Momo told Oishi as he stood on top of a bleacher. Oishi took a double take at me, Tezuka, and Momo. I could feel my patience level gradually dropping.

"Alright. Alright," Oishi gave in and sought to find affirmation from Tezuka. My cousin sat still while holding his arm. "Let's just say that his arm was injured because of an incident when the two of us were still freshmen. One of our senpais got angry because he used his right hand in his matches when in fact he's a left-handed person. The said person hit his left elbow with a tennis racket. He recovered from it, but the injury became more apparent during Fall last year."

"Oh, that was when he turned down a training camp invitation," I spoke. The rest nodded along in agreement. It seems like they already know the whole story. I feel so left out. Although it should be normal for me to left out since he technically spends more time with them at school than with me at home…

"Well, it was made known that his elbow fully healed two months ago, but it seems like the problem returned..." Oishi said hesitantly. He looked away for a moment.

"I guess you're delaying your thoughts since I'm a Hyoutei student?" I read from his current expression.

"Er...no...I...Well, it's a known fact that Atobe was the one that caused Tezuka's arm to be destroyed the second time," he said with finality and hopelessness. I glanced back at my cousin and looked at him. I returned my gaze to the other side of the courts and find all the Hyoutei people gone. So they've abandoned their traitor, haven't they?!

I turned around and went to Tezuka. I took the towel off his head and forced him to face me.

"Kunimitsu-kun, does your arm hurt?" I asked him with a fake sweet voice. I guess you can say that I act a whole like his little sister since he doesn't have one. No reply came. "When you get home, you're telling me."

After I tried to initiate a conversation with him, I stood up, seeing that it was a fruitless attempt. He used to be more talkative when we were younger back then. Now, it seems like I'm talking to a brick wall. Well...

"The information was helpful," I told them with a light bow before deciding to leave.

"No problem. You're not taking him home?" Oishi asked me. I shook my head in reply.

"Well, please excuse me," I said and began to walk towards the stairs that I took when I came here.

**xTx**

After I arrived home, I went up to my room to change out of my annoying uniform. Really, why did I decide to enter a school that had a conceited molehead reigning over it? He's sadistic to boot. Why didn't I transfer to Seigaku? Ugh. It's my parents' fault. They say that it would be better to go there. Hmph, and Kunimitsu just had to agree with them saying that it was best for me to comply to their wishes. Talk about filial piety. Who believes in Confucianism nowadays?

I changed into loose shorts and a t-shirt before I headed over to the mirror to have my hair combed. Unlike my cousin, I have black hair, or is it dark brown?

It's medium length and reaches my shoulders. I don't find it troublesome at all since it's easy to take care of.

After combing up that mess, I went down to help with the dinner. We would be having curry tonight, and I think Kunimitsu-kun's going to be home late. I just think.

I sliced up the onions, red bell peppers, carrots, potato, and the meat to be used. I took the curry roux out from the pantry and put it on the table.I placed everything that I touched with the knife into the pot to be sautéed. Of course, the curry roux was still on the table.

"What are you doing?" Kunimitsu-kun suddenly asked me flatly, seeing my position of putting the vegetables into the pot. He went closer and looked inside the pot. I looked inside as well. There were celery, onion, garlic, bananas, apples, carrots, red and green bell peppers, bitter gourd, and okra.

"Did I chop too much?" I asked sheepishly as he put down his tennis bag and took the ladle from my hand. He took out the 'unnecessary' ingredients and disposed of them well.

"You can leave this to me," he spoke. I just nodded and turned around to leave him to his cooking.

Generally, I wasn't much of a bad cook, but I just pushed my thoughts aside as I headed up the stairs. Once I was up, I finally remembered something important. I headed back down and returned to the kitchen where I knew my cousin was.

"Kunimitsu-kun...about your arm..." I began with an uneasy voice.

He looked up from where he was cooking. It was an amazing sight – seeing his glasses all fogged up by the smoke. I believe that that's also the same effect that make's Inui-kun's glasses look opaque. Really, the similarity was just too hilarious!

"What about my arm?" he questioned me with a look that sort of gave the message: I'm-not-saying-anything-cause-I-just-feel-like-it. Suddenly, I felt burning determination within me. I know. I'm going to exact vengeance on his behalf!

"I'm..." I began.

This is strange. I was sure that I wanted to say something, but I just can't. The words I wanted to say sounded too awkward or strange. "I'm going to exact your vengeance, Kunimitsu-kun. Don't stop me."

**xTx**

**(1) **_Katsu no wa Hyoutei! Katsu no wa Atobe! _- Literally translated as 'The win is Hyoutei's!' and 'The win is Atobe's!' respectively. ^^

**A/N: **I was just needing a break from studying when I wrote this. God knows I shouldn't have done this today. So, I don't really deserve reviews since I disobeyed God, but...DON'T JUST RUN OFF WITHOUT GIVING COMMENTS! Anyways, is Ueno Miyoko being a Sue? Please tell me straight.

Peace out!


	2. Confession

**A/N:** Peace in! As expected, I didn't get the expected number of reviews. Oh, woe! The law of Karma...Anyways, I'll keep updating until somebody notices me. ._.

**EDIT: **(05-29-09) I've edited this as well. Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 have both been edited by Carnett Rose. ^^ So, if you need any beta editors, you can contact her. xD

**It's Alright to Hate You**_  
An AtobeOC fic by: Terry-May_

**Chapter 2 - **Confession

I woke up to a fine morning. Last night was a big drag. I can't believe I said all that nonesense about exacting revenge for him. Am I Jigoku Shoujo? (1) I think not.

Anyways, I combed my hair and proceeded to go down for breakfast. Oh wait. Shower before breakfast or breakfast before shower? I'm getting all confused. Is it because I spent the night thinking about means of exacting revenge?

At breakfast, we were all quiet. I ate the night's leftover curry which still tasted delicious. Just so you know, I took a shower already and am wearing my school uniform – the one I despise twice as much now.

After breakfast, I headed back to my room to pack my math notebook. I'd be putting myself at risk if I'd forgotten to bring that with me. My geometry teacher is insane. He begins mumbling strange like he's speaking in Morse Code – as if there was such kind of language. I don't really understand him. At least, Miwiki-san from my class is kind enough to tutor me, and Kunimitsu-kun also helps from time to time even though for 75% of that time, I don't understand him as well. Now wait, how did I enter that rambling?

Okay. After retrieving my math notebook, I prepared to leave. Cellphone? Check. Wallet? Check. List on how to exact vengeance? Uh, didn't make. Are my shoes untied? Have I fixed my uniform well? Well, now what everything is ready, I'll just go on my way to school.

As I commute to school, let's go through a brief overview: Of the 1652 students that attend Hyoutei middle school, 1000 are male. That does not even count the people with gender crisis. Of the remaining 652, around 32 are confused with their gender. Of the 620 remaining, 245 are members of sports clubs (with 87 belonging to other clubs as well). Also of the 620 females, 158 are into other clubs and student organizations (with 71 belonging solely to those clubs). Whatever's left of those, around a fifth are composed of girls who don't like joining clubs, and the remaining four-fifths are members of the Bishounen Fan Club. (2) In short, a whole lot of girls worship the guys.

Me? I don't belong to any club, but I'm forced into participating in the BFC's (2) activities by some friends. I really don't have a choice, do I? Those fan girls dominate the female population by 5:1.

Okay, I'll just stop there. I've already arrived at the gates, and students are already making their way inside. Some were doing cleaning duty while some were catching up on the latest gossip and exchanging pictures taken at the match yesterday. Just so you all know, yesterday was a holiday. It was Sunday, so most of us had the liberty to watch their match.

"Morning there, Ueno-san," one of my male classmates from class 2-B greeted. I flashed him a smile as a form of greeting along with a polite nod and went on with my way.

Inside the classroom, I took my seat by the wall way from the window. I sat there in boredom as I watched two girls chattering noisily about how 'lovely' the match was yesterday. Uh...Earth to those two! Hyoutei lost, and you're still proud of it?

"Ah, Ueno-san," one of the girls acknowledged. She turned to look at me with such a mirthful expression. "I heard your cousin was on the opposing team. Which one was he?"

Ah...could this be my chance? "Well, that was the guy wearing glasses," I replied casually with a smile as well to prove that I was living unlike some wall that resided in the same house as me. If only my mother was more submissive and less aggressive…I'd be in some far away island and away from this school.

"That weird guy that kept mumbling things every few seconds?" the other girl questioned with a grossed out look. I understand that Inui-kun creeps you out, but I believe that he's much more insane than what you think he is. Have you ever thought of drinking his trademark juice?

"No," I shook my head. "He's the other guy."

"Oh," the first girl spoke with slow nodding that showed that she understood.

"So he's the one with glasses who lost?" the second girl guessed. Her statement was a bit painful – the way she mentioned that Kunimitsu-kun lost, that is.

"Er...yeah," I sounded out uncomfortably. Hmm...keep talking, Miyoko. Keep talking. "Ne, don't you two think that yesterday's match was cool?"

"Hn! Hn" the two nodded furiously with their flames of moe being ignited. Maybe that was a bad choice – starting a conversation with them. "Atobe-sama was just amazing! His tactics worked like genius! He's a tensai! A tensai! Oh...the three of us should make chocolates to send to him as a congratulatory present!"

"Well, I'd love to, but I'm fully booked for this week. Do you have an idea how I could approach that Atobe guy?" I questioned them. Their mad (and I mean crazy) eyes glinted and they both pulled me to a corner.

"Are you going to confess to him?" the taller girl questioned me. Now that the two were standing, it was easy to spot their height differences.

"If that's so..." the shorter one sounded excitedly.

The two then moved away from me and suddenly conjured pompoms from nowhere. "WE'LL DEFINITELY SUPPORT YOU! Oh...the chemistry between you and Atobe-sama is very good!" they began declaiming.

Wow. How did it get to that? I'm surprised. But, I'm not going to confess. I'm going to butter up that guy until he gives in to my commands and apologizes to Kunimitsu-kun! But, I can't shout this out to the public ears.

"Well...I-" I tried to say that I wouldn't really do that, but the two cut me off.

"We'll prepare a love letter for you!" the taller one said.

"That's really appreciated but-" Darn. I got cut off again.

"And we'll plan for your eventful meeting! Are you ready for a confession today?" the shorter one said.

"That'd be helpful," I finally said. Good. I finally finished my sentence. "But...I haven't really gotten your names yet..." Ah...two strangers helping me with a love life that doesn't exist.

"Oh. We're so rude," the taller one giggled, reverting to her rational self. "I'm Nakajima Mayumi."

"I'm Takano Fumi," the shorter one introduced. Good. We're on acquainted terms now.

"Pleased to meet you," I said naturally. Upon realizing what I just said, the three of us just laughed over how silly it was. We were already conversing, but we ended up with the introductions close to the consummation.

**xTx**

So it was finally dismissal time. The love letter they prepared was in my pocket, but sorry, guys; I wouldn't be needing it. As planned, the tennis courts were clear. Practice had just ended, and Fumi informed me that Ashikaga-senpai (4) went home early.

I stalked off to the clubroom. Gosh, it is much better than all the other clubrooms. Why is it that way? Oh, wait. I just remembered that the molehead is freaking rich.

As I stood by the door waiting in anticipation, someone crept up behind me.

"What are you doing here?" a deep male voice asked. I turned around and came face to face with the mighty Mole King himself.

"Ah! It's the Mole King!" I exclaimed in surprise. Sometimes, I just can't control my words when I'm in the state of being surprised. "Uh. I mean..."

"Yes?" he gave me that look that showed he was at least pretending to look like he was willing to oblige and that he would listen to what I would fully say.

"Would the Mole King like to accompany me this coming Holiday? (5)" I shouted out loud. I held the love letter out to him. Oh my gosh. WHAT THE HECK POSSESSED ME TO SAY THAT?!

"Could you repeat that?" he requested me. Aside from a slight lifting of an eyebrow, his face seemed not to register any surprise.

"Hmph," I turned my head away. Great. I got myself into a very big misunderstanding. I guess his ego just inflated the tiniest because he believes another girl confessed to him again.

"You're not that bad," he sounded out flirtatiously. Another reason to hate him. His ego is as large as this country, and he believes every girl loves him.

"_Get away from me!"_ I wanted to shout out, but it ended up like this: "This Saturday afternoon then?" I asked him with a smile. Why did I say something like that? Maybe my mouth is detached from my brain, and I need to retune my entire system.

I walked back to the classroom looking pretty glum. I was packing my things when Fumi and Mayumi approached me.

"Judging by the look on your face, I guess it didn't go pretty well, did it?" Mayumi spoke comfortingly.

"_It did not go very well. He actually replied with a 'yes'. What should I do?" _I wanted to say, but some other force overpowered me and made me to say: "Of course not! I asked him if he could accompany me this Sunday, and he agreed. He even complimented me!" I replied to them with twice as much enthusiasm.

"USOMAJI?!" the two shouted out in surprise. "IS _THE_ ATOBE KEIGO REALLY GOING ON A DATE WITH YOU THIS SATURDAY?! (5)"

Everyone in the classroom stared at the three of us. Oh joy. Now the whole world knows about it. How did it get to this?

**xTx**

**(1)**_Jigoku Shoujo__ –_ I do not own this anime, only the DVD.

**(2)**_Bishounen Fan Club _or _BFC__ –_ a fan club that aims to support all of the males who are competing by cheering them on and showering them with gifts to show their admiration. Recently, Atobe Keigo ranks as No. 1 followed by Ashikaga Jun'ichi.

**(4)**_Ashikaga-senpai_ – can refer to either Ashikaga Junko or Ashikaga Jun'ichi. In this case, Miyoko is talking about Ashikaga Junko, president of the BFC.

**(5)**_'Would you accompany me...?', 'Would you go with me...?', 'Will you go on a date with me...?' _- I'm playing with the Japanese translations. In some way, these things can be said the same way. When Miyoko asked Atobe out, she meant either of the first two, but he took it for the third meaning.

**(6) **_'USOMAJI?!' _- This can be translated as 'That's a lie, seriously?' Or it could just simply be 'Seriously?'.


	3. Farewell for a Moment

**A/N:** Alright. I have updated once more. ^^ I'm pleased with you, my dear readers, but…ahehe…don't give me a hard time by typing Filipino. ^^"

This chapter has been beta'd by Carnett Rose. ^^ This chapter is dedicated to to following people: _Carnett Rose, Accidental_Enlightenment, HopeGrace, _and_ demonsadist_ for making me realize that we shouldn't be so review-centric. ^^ Of course, a special dedication goes to my friend _latelivingleila_ who I owe a lot of gratitude.

**It's Alright to Hate You**_  
An AtobeOC fic by: Terry-May_

**Chapter 3 - **Farewell for a Moment

After that twisted turn of events, Ueno Miyoko's life has never been the same. After she got home that day, she suddenly felt pretty much exhausted. She dragged herself upstairs without much life and collapsed on her bed.

In the process, her back managed to hit the wooden angle of the bed. It hurt badly, so she winced in pain. She got herself fully onto the bed and began to think deeply.

_The molehead just accepted my 'confession'. I wonder why it ended up like that in the first place. All I ever wanted was to make him guilty so that he'll realize his misdeeds and apologize to Kunimitsu__-kun__. What made me say those things? It didn't just happen once, but THRICE!_

_I think I should just think of a way to make him repent without doing anything rash and/or violent. Besides, I could always cut my relation with him after the 'date' and make him forget all that I've said. _

_Plans: Threaten him. Take him to one of those sincerity machines that claim that they would cut off your hand if you aren't sincere. Hmm. I have a feeling that will work. If it doesn't I'll just have to keep pretending that I like him. I'll keep bothering him until his life becomes hell and until he realizes what he did. Perfect. Just don't screw up gain, Miyoko, or it'll be your sanity or your life next._

Once she settled her thoughts, she took out a clean sheet of notebook paper and wrote her ideas on it. After she finished writing, she folded it up and tacked it to her cork board. She took out her book and began to do her homework.

**xTx**

The next morning, Miyoko woke up earlier than usual. The usual time she woke up was 6:30, but the time depicted by her alarm clock clearly said '5:35'. She pushed herself up from the bed with her back resting on the bed's backrest before rubbing her eyes and stretching.

She checked her table calendar, and she read that the date was July 15, a Tuesday. After she no longer felt groggy, she got up from the bed and folded up the blankets. Afterwards, she headed down to the brightly-lit dinner room. She couldn't help but wonder why the lights were still on at that time.

"Do you have everything you need now, Kunimitsu?" Miyoko's aunt, who was obviously Tezuka's mother, questioned. Miyoko couldn't see them from the stairs, but she could assume that they were speaking from inside the dining room.

She heard no reply. Instead of listening in to the mother-son conversation, she took a detour to the kitchen and prepared herself tea. She put it to mind also to serve tea for her aunt and cousin.

Waiting for five minutes, the water in the kettle began to boil. She used the kitchen mittens to lift the kettle and pour the hot water into three mugs. She was careful not to spill, and after pouring, she mixed in the green tea leaves.

"Here's some tea," Miyoko announced cheerfully, walking into the dining room holding a tray with three steaming mugs. Her cousin looked up at her while her aunt just smiled at her.

Her eyes scanned the table. Much to her grief, there was already tea served on the table. She cleared her throat and put the tray on the table.

"I mean, here's some hot tea," she corrected and handed her two relatives their respective mug. As she handed the mugs, she managed to see Tezuka holding a rather large travelling bag. She couldn't resist asking, "Ne, Kunimitsu-kun, what's the bag for?"

Her aunt, Ayana looked at her son for a moment before taking something from her handbag. She took out something which appeared to be a slightly narrow and long slip of paper. She handed it without hesitation to Miyoko.

Miyoko's eyes scanned the characters on the sheet. **JAL/KYUUSHUU JA. 15JUL08/JA/67839203. ITINERARY. (NAME) TEZUKA/KUNIMITSU. **_Date: 15JUL (TUE). City/Airport: TOKYO/NARITA. Terminal: 2. Flight: Japan Airlines. Time: 6:30pm._

It took her a while in analyzing the paper presented in front of her before she realized that it was an airplane ticket. She felt a tinge of sadness in her chest as she handed the ticket to her cousin.

"I'll be home early, Kunimitsu," she spoke with a pouted face. Tezuka just looked at her indifferently. "So I could see you off-"

"Cheer up, Miyo-chan," Ayana said in a cheerful tone of voice. "We're having a very early dinner tonight at 5 as a short goodbye party for Kunimitsu."

"Oh, I understand, obasan," Miyoko nodded in affirmation and stood up. A few seconds passed before she heard some really loud ringing which she guessed was originating from her room. "I need to prepare for school then."

And with that, Miyoko headed back upstairs to turn off her alarm and to take a bath. It took around 30 minutes before she exited the bathroom with her hair brought into a turban by the towel on her head. She took 15 more minutes to change. Finally, after 45 full minutes, she set off for Hyoutei.

**xTx**

At school, she spent the day in class: participating in the lectures, writing notes to Mayumi and Fumi, thinking about fresh ideas about what to do with Atobe, and doodling random things on her notebook while her mind wandered somewhere else.

Once class was through, she quickly packed her things before something would happen. In spite of how hard she tried to avoid anything, something still happened. She bumped into the person she just hated to see that day: Atobe Keigo.

"Give me two straight reasons why you're here!" she demanded quickly with an unamused look on her face.

"One, I'm the council president. Two, you're in no position to demand ore-sama to answer you," he stated to her smoothly with a smirk. Anger fizzed within her. He was being such a conceited jerk.

"You better have good reasons, flirt," she breathed out before motioning to head back inside her classroom. She glared at him lightly and walked off.

"Wait," he called back to her. She didn't bother acknowledging him. When he called back to her again, she had to stop.

"What?" she questioned him moodily.

"Are you trying to walk away from ore-sama? Aan?" he asked her. "Weren't you heading this way? Rather absentminded, are we?"

She hissed in mild anger and tried to think up a good comeback as she stomped past him towards her initial destination. Since she couldn't come up with one, she just remained silent and ignored that meeting.

**xTx**

She arrived home with a cool head. The time was quarter to four. She dumped her bag in her room before heading downstairs again to watch TV. As she sat down in a seiza position (1), her dear cousin walked in.

"Kunimitsu-kun, can you explain this equation?" she immediately asked him. Then, she realized something. "Oh, why are you early in coming home today? Don't you have any club activities? Did you even bring your tennis bag?"

It seemed like Miyoko's short meeting with Atobe in the hallways brainwashed her. Apparently, she forgot about Tezuka's flight that evening; hence, she was asking him those questions. Tezuka looked at her for a while with an unreadable expression before turning to the TV then to the table.

"I have a flight this evening," he told her simply. Well, that reply seemed to answer everything since Miyoko now had a content look on her face. He then asked, "Where is Grandfather?"

"Feeding the koi," she replied in a bored tone. "Why?"

She didn't hear any reply because by the time she raised her question, Tezuka had already left for the garden to probably meet up with her grandfather. She grumbled out an incoherent complaint and switched the TV off before picking up her assignment sheet on the table beside her. She then headed up to her room to work on the mountain of assignments assigned to her that day.

She wasn't able to complete all of her assignments since by the time she was finished with the second one, she was called down by her mother to assist her in the party preparations. After slicing up the requested ingredients, she worked on making maki sushi.

After creating a rather large pile of maki sushi in various shapes and sizes with various fillings and wrappings, she wiped the gathered sweat on her forehead and removed her gloves and apron. She then waited at the long dinner table for the rest of the food.

After a while, the rest of the Ueno and Tezuka family members came in and sat down beside Miyoko. The patron of the family, Tezuka Kunikazu, came in last dressed in an old-fashioned men's yukata.

The time was 5:43 when dinner last thoughts she had in mind that day was to exact revenge unto the man . Ayana and Kuniharu, Tezuka's parents took out their car. The women of the house – Miyoko, her mother, and her grandmother – were left to clean up, much to Miyoko's despair. The only thing she was able to do before her cousin left was to wave goodbye at him as he got into the car. He nodded in her direction before closing the door, and the car was off.

All she was left to do was await her 'date' with that arrogant Mole King who dared to separate her cousin from her for a month and to have him apologize to him.

**xTx**

**Footnotes:**

(1) _Seiza_ - Simply put, this is a sitting position wherein one sits on their calves. It's painful if you maintain that position for a relatively long time.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! If you're pleased, please express it in a review. ^^ I'm mature enough to handle critique, so please share. Next up, we're going to have a guessing game. ^^ Oh, and stay tuned for a new character that isn't really new. Thank you so much for your time, and please do continue to support my fic.


	4. It's a Date!

**A/N: **And I've updated! School has started, but I'm enjoying the inspiration. Anyways, like I promised, we'll have a guessing game. ^^ Can you guess whose point of view this chapter is in?

**Dedication: **Chris Allenson (whoever he is), Carnett Rose, Accidental_Englightenment, 9angels1idiot, Frog-kun, and HaveYouNoMercy. Special dedication goes to Leibniz Lagura. ^^

This chapter has been beta'd by Carnett Rose yet again.

**It's Alright to Hate You**_  
An AtobeOC fic by: Terry-May_

**Chapter 4 - **It's a Date!

It was a Saturday, and we were all having tennis practice. Even though it was still summer break, we still had to practice. It was mandatory - we somehow had to make up for the defeat we had against Seigaku.

From the bleachers, Ashikaga-senpai and Fukuyama-san were watching the one-sided match between Atobe-san and Shishido-san. Obviously, Shishido-san was losing, and that contributed a lot to my motivation of playing a match against the captain. He is certainly an opponent anyone would want to defeat.

"Oi," Mukahi-san called to me, tapping my right shoulder with his racket. "Let's have a practice match."

And so, Mukahi-san and I engaged in a match. It took some time for us to finish. And of course, it was my win: 7-5.

After that practice match, we had swinging exercises and jogging. Afterwards, we the regulars went to out clubroom to shower and change.

In the clubroom, Oshitari-san and Atobe-san were conversing. I wasn't inclined to listening in on their conversation. It could be filled with irrelevant information. Shortly after they finished talking, Atobe walked out.

Mukahi-san suddenly jumped to his feet the moment the door closed on Atobe. With only one arm inserted in his polo shirt, he looked out of the window.

"Atobe's going on a date with a girl!" he then exclaimed so loudly, startling Shishido-san who was changing in the corner.

"Of course he would! Do you think he'd go on a date with a guy?" Shishido-san shouted at him, sarcasm intended. He was probably upset with Mukahi-san's interruption.

"Be quiet, Ryou!" Mukahi-san shot back at him.

"Alright, alright, calm down, you two," Oshitari-san said. "And no, Gakuto. Just in case you're asking if I would accompany you to spy, my answer is 'no'."

Mukahi-san put up an amusing annoyed pout. He looked around the clubroom. He stopped when his eyes landed on me. He smirked.

"Naa," he addressed to me with the smirk still apparent on his face. "Want to go on an adventure?"

I put up my nonchalant look and replied flatly, "No."

"Yeah!" Shishido-san joined in. "Why are you still interested in the captain's affairs when we all know how he handles them? He's just going to play along with her for an hour or two before saying that he isn't interested!"

Mukahi-san crossed his arms with a pout. "Aren't you two the least bit skeptical? What if this date ends differently?"

Well, I really didn't want to snoop into the captain's business, so I held firm to my answer. "No."

"I'll be lonely when spying on them…" And Mukahi-san has entered his 'State of Self-Dramatization'. "Yuushi~ Why won't you come with me~?"

"I'll take my leave. I leave this to you, Shishido," Oshitari-san said, standing in front of the door. He opened the door and then walked out.

"Yuushi! You're mean!" Mukahi-san shouted after him. I bet that Oshitari-san wasn't even able to hear him. If he even could, it would be greatly muffled by the door.

He gave up howling like a loser dog and turned back to me. Within that short span of time, I had already knotted my necktie and was ready to take leave.

"Alright, it's about time we go," he told me. He pulled me up by the collar to make me stand and then dragged me to the door.

"Who said I was-"

I stopped because I knew that my words wouldn't be heeded by him. It was best to give in to Mukahi-san because sooner or later, he would annoy you endlessly until you'd agree with him.

And that was how I ended up being forced into spying on the captain's date.

Mukahi-san and I tailed them silently from a good distance. I noticed that the air of their date was very different from the last date I happened to witness between Atobe-san and some girl from his year. The difference was that the girl seemed the least bit nervous, and she walked straight unlike those girls that tried hard to be cute. The situation gave me the impression that it was the girl leading the date and not Atobe-san.

"That girl is from your class, right?" Mukahi-san asked me while pointing at Atobe-san's companion.

I squinted my eyes a bit to get a closer look at the girl. I realized that indeed she was. Mukahi-san shook my shoulder. "Oi, answer me."

"She's Ueno Miyoko-san of my class. She's Tezuka Kunimitsu's cousin," I replied in a low voice.

We continued to walk. The two were now almost 15 meters away from where we stood.

"How do you know that?" he questioned me.

"Rumors spread fast, Mukahi-san - especially if it's about someone of the same class," I answered with a shrug.

"Ah!" he sounded as if he was startled by something. "They're walking into the tea house!"

With that said, he pulled me with him to catch up to the two who so quickly ended up right in front of a shop 20 meters away from us. Once inside, we sat down on a table close by. It was near enough for us to be able to listento their conversation but far enough for Atobe-san to see us.

"Atobe-senpai, what would you want? Ueno-san asked in a tone that made me think that she resented asking him out in the first place.

"Ore-sama will just be having black tea since you are the one treating me," the captain replied to her in all his stoicism.

I saw Ueno-san roll her eyes before echoing Atobe-san's order to the waitress dressed in a uniform that resembled a maid outfit, which Mukahi-san so gleefully pointed out after a similar waitress approached us for our orders. The waitress walked away with their order, leaving the two to their chat - which was completely nonexistent between them.

Shortly after their orders were taken, their tea and cakes arrived, and the two began eating them.

"Mou, this is uninteresting. They aren't even talking," Mukahi-san sounded, boredom evident in his voice.

As if to answer his plea for some action, Ueno-san spoke up. "Atobe-senpai, are you enjoying your meal?"

"More or less," Atobe-san answered. "Ore-sama doesn't have a choice, do I? You're the one treating me."

"Yes, and you don't need to point that out a second time," she told him flatly. Honestly, I am impressed with how she can look at him so seriously like that. "And for some reason, you're making this less and less enjoyable."

"Then why did you decide to ask me out? Aan?" he questioned her with that conceited look he often gave us. "If you were thinking of wasting ore-sama's time-"

"I just felt like it," she answered him coldly, cutting his sentence short. I, for one, would not want to know what the continuation of Atobe-san's sentence was.

"Ore-sama does not accept that reasoning," Atobe-san curtly said. He took a sip of the tea before crossing his arms.

"Hou?" She merely raised an eyebrow in doubt. "If so, why did you agree in the first place?"

"Nothing productive is coming out of this," he stated as if evading the question. "Just pay and then let's go."

Ueno-san seemed to brighten up at his last statement. I'd want to know what thoughts were going on in her head that made her semi-smile form into a devious smirk.

The captain walked out ahead of her. She grumbled out something, but whatever she said was muffled by Mukahi-san's murmur.

"For someone so high and mighty, he doesn't know what to do on dates? It's not right to leave a girl to pay."

Ignoring him, my gaze followed Atobe-san as he left. It didn't take long for Ueno-san to follow him out, walking past us but ignoring us completely. I wonder if she saw us or if she was too upset to bother with us being in the same vicinity as their date.

As expected, Mukahi-san purposely pulled me out of my seat to follow them out. He was close to following Ueno-san, when I remembered something.

"Mukahi-san, the payment for what you ordered," I reminded my somewhat scatter-brained senpai. He stopped in his tracks, let go of my collar, and then dug a hand into his pocket to search for his wallet.

He just chuckled nervously and held out an empty hand. There should definitely be a rule against mooching off underclassmen. With a slight grit of my teeth, I took out my own wallet and parted with a portion of my allowance.

After paying, Mukahi-san dragged me off again to follow the two. Honestly, it's very uninteresting watching a girl and a guy walk off to somewhere - which in Atobe-san and Ueno-san's case was the nearby park.

Mukahi-san had eavesdropping on them from behind a hedge. Apparently, the captain had Ueno-san sit on a bench while he stood facing her.

"Ahem." Atobe-san cleared his throat. "How should ore-sama put this without injuring your pride…"

"Just say it," she told him sharply.

"Ore-sama isn't interested in you," he said rather clearly and confidently. There was a heavy silence, and I was tempted to say 'I told you so' to Mukahi-san.

Out of his curiosity, he stood up to see if Atobe-san had made the girl cry. In the process, he pulled me up as well. I wonder if my shirt would still be the same after all the successive tugging.

I had expected Ueno-san to at least be looking away from Atobe-san, but instead, she was looking up to him. Not a single trace of a tear was on her face. She looked at him silently.

"I don't mind at all," she spoke solidly, appearing unscathed from what would be a heavy blow to any Atobe fan girl. "But, senpai, will you answer one question for me?"

"Aan?"

"Why did you do that to my cousin?" she asked him in a low tone of voice, looking down at her clenched hands on her lap.

"Was your cousin the one I rejected last week?" he questioned her in turn. If I were Ueno-san, I think I would be offended by his tone of voice.

"No."

"Then who is your cousin? When asking a question, be specific," Atobe-san drawled. Ueno-san kept her gaze fixed on her lap.

"…Tezuka Kunimitsu. Why did you injure his arm?" she sounded almost softly but firmly.

Just then, right after she spoke, a drop of water fell on my head. Then another one fell on my shoulder…and then on my arm. Then the drops of water began falling from the sky at a much faster pace. Mukahi-san swore under his breath and ducked. Needless to say, I ducked as well. We were now in danger of losing our regular positions since Atobe-san had spotted us.

"Oi, you two," the captain called back to us. The two of us stood up hesitantly. He was now standing with a dominating air in spite of the rain with his hands on his hips. "Can you explain why you two are here?"

All of his thoughts on Ueno-san were forgotten. Now, I think he's contemplating on throwing us off the team just for _stalking_ him. Ueno-san remained seated without even acknowledging us.

"We just happened to be in the neighborhood…" Mukahi-san made up an excuse. Then he put up an angry expression. "But Atobe! That's no way to treat a girl!"

"Ore-sama decides what he wants to do," he spoke arrogantly. "Besides-"

"I shall take my leave," Ueno-san suddenly spoke up, standing in front of him. For the second time that day, the captain was interrupted. She then bowed down and straightened up again. "I'm sorry for wasting your valuable time, Atobe-senpai. I know that should've been dedicated towards your training."

And just like that, she walked off into the downpour, not even bothering with an umbrella - not like she had one on her anyway. After seeing her getting merged with the crowd of newly dismissed workers, I turned to look at Atobe-san once more.

"Since you two have been perfectly coordinated on following me on my outing," the captain began with that superior tone of voice. "I have decided that you will be paired up."

"That-" Mukahi-san was about to protest, but Kabaji had appeared from the other side of the park armed with an umbrella.

And like that, Atobe-san just left, not even feeling guilty of his 'misdeed' as Mukahi-san put it. But I guess in this steadily growing heavy downpour, it's about time to seek shelter.

**xTx**

**A/N: **Keh, you must've guessed who this character is already. But, carry on, carry on.

Cheers!


	5. Remembering Respect

**A/N: **I apologize for this delayed update. A lot has happened, and that's all I can say. ^^" Oh, and how do you guys like the new format? ^^

**Dedication: **This chapter is written for GlaciaLeafia. Happy birthday! This is also written in greeting for my friends Yukiko Watakara, Charisma, and Chris Allenson. Happy birthday, you three! And this dedication extends to the members of the NXYZ Community. ;D

This chapter is unbeta'd. You have been warned.

**It's Alright to Hate You**_  
An AtobeOC fic by: Terry-May_

**Chapter 5 – **Remembering Respect

It was raining. I felt terrible. Even though my intentions were far different from what Atobe-senpai thought, it hurt. I don't want to know the reason. _It's my stubborn head telling me what to do now. It's manipulating me._

I lay sprawled out on my bed. My hair was soaking wet from having been exposed to the rain outside. My clothes were wet as well, but I didn't care. For all that mattered, catching a cold was of least importance. The words Atobe-senpai said hurt me yet fueled my determination to making him bow down -- to make him learn that he is not the center of the universe.

I felt bitter with resentment. In my fury, I clenched my right fist on the bed sheet and thought out my entire plan. Why did I hate the Mole King? _Because he injured Kunimitsu-kun. _Why do you care? _Because he's my cousin. _

'_My cousin_,' I thought and remained pondering on that line of thought.

Kunimitsu-kun is simply my cousin and nothing else. I only care for him because he was my closest companion in growing up. I turned over to my left side. The wind blowing from a window I left open gave my back the sensation of cold ice sliding past it.

"Why do I respect him?" I asked myself. I hugged my pillow which lay to my right. Then I shut my eyes and continued to think.

**xTx**

I lived in a comfortable condominium in Shibuya with my parents until I was six years old. My father had to go overseas shortly after I turned six because of his job relocation, and they both decided that my mother would stay at Grandfather's home. No reasons were given to me, for I was still a little girl in their eyes – a little girl dressed in dresses little girls were to wear with her hair tied up in pigtails.

I guess that at some points during that time, I asked the question _'Why?_', but my mother simply pursed her lips before smiling at me and patting my head. Weeks after Father left, Mother and I packed up our crucial belongings and temporarily locked up the apartment. It was a long trip, I remember, and when I woke up, another kid was staring at me.

He had feathered light brown hair and oval-shaped glasses. Those were his defining points for me, but my first impression of him was that I didn't like him.

He was the first person or thing that I noticed upon arriving at Grandfather's house. And the next thing I realized was the very fact itself that I was there and that someone had brought me to lie down on the couch which I woke up on. Soon enough, I was surrounded by my mother, that young boy with glasses, and a white-haired woman with a kind smile.

I remembered how my mother introduced _that_ boy to me. 'Kunimitsu' was his name. Then that old woman hugged me and exclaimed how big I was already, questioning me afterwards how old I was. I had answered 'six' back then. My grandmother was about to comment on that, but 'Kunimitsu' told me that I should speak politely because she's my grandmother. I could remember hating him for correcting me.

_If I started hating him, surely, there should be a point when I started to actually like him. Ah, it must be that time..._

I was just starting out in my new school with 'Kunimitsu'. I missed my old friends, and I begged Mother to let me visit my old school every weekend. She agreed, but only under one condition: 'Kunimitsu' was to be brought along. I upset at first, but I ended up ignoring that he was with me.

I remembered how I would run so that he wouldn't follow me, but he must've thought I was playing a game with him whenever I tried to hide or run because he'd find or chase me. Then he would say that 'Aunt' was buying ice cream. As simple as that, and I would come running to Mother who would be holding ice cream cones.

Often times the old school playground was deserted, so I just played there alone with 'Kunimitsu' and Mother. I'd get scolded by the two of them whenever I got dirty, fell down, or spilled my ice cream. It wasn't my fault then that I found it amusing to climb a tree to help the poor puppy, right?

And so, after being scolded twice for falling down, I ran to the same tree crying. I heard foot steps on the fallen leaves. I didn't look up then because I thought it was my cousin who came to fetch me under Mother's command. Yet when that person spoke, it was harsh and scary.

He told me to give him the candy I had in my pocket. I was still uspet then, so I guess my six-year-old self wanted to vent my anger on that kid. I lied about not having any. Then the boy got angry and reached for my dress pocket. I had a physical quarrel with him until my cousin noticed and broke up the brawl. I was teary-eyed when the boy attacked Kunimitsu.

I felt happy that he saved me even though I was feeling energized from pulling that boy's ear and a tuft of hair on his head. I was in awe after seeing how effortlessly Kunimitsu won against the kid by telling him off about morality and such. I was amazed back then because the words he said sounded so big. He became a role model of mine that day.

On that very same day, I apologized to him for being a terrible person, and he forgave me so easily! I started taking ettiquette classes from Grandfather and sometimes from Grandmother in terms of the arts. I began learning the Creed of Morality by word of mouth. And I began showing more respect like my role-model of a cousin, Kunimitsu-kun.

...I realized then as I closed my eyes that I respected my cousin for all that he has done for me and for who he really is. He wasn't just any poker face. He was my closest cousin, my role model, and that person who watched me when I was younger. I hope that even though he no longer shows as much feelings than in the past, he still will look out for me.

And those were my last thoughts before I fell asleep from both the cold and stress from over-thinking things.

**xTx**

It didn't surprise me at all when I woke up the next morning with a sneeze. My wet clothes and hair had dried out naturally due to my own carelessness. But I didn't mind. I had the entire day to recuperate.

I felt my forehead and knew then by the warmth of it that I had a fever. I put my hand down and slowly walked to my closet. I took out the clothes I would wear for the day and changed. I headed downstairs to get an ice pack, but when I got down, Grandmother called me to the kitchen to help her.

Kunimitsu-kun wasn't around. It was my duty now to do what I was told to do since he wasn't there for me to rely on. _I could be my own person who can stand firm without any support like my cousin can, I guess._

"Miyoko-chan, are you alright?" Grandmother asked me. I guess she noticed the flush on my cheeks from the fever. She felt my forehead and then half-exclaimed, "Miyoko-chan, you have a cold! Alright, you hurry to your room to rest, and I'll carry up an ice pack for you."

At my grandmother's reassurance, I headed back upstairs to rest. But just as I was about to take my step on the stairs, my grandfather called me to the gardens.

I silently obeyed and followed him outside. He didn't turn to face me, and I just stood there, attempting to keep an upright stance.

"Yes, Grandfather?" I asked him while trying my best to look alert in spite of how weak and tired I felt.

"Repeat to me the eighth part of the creed," he told me without facing me. He crossed his arms behind his back.

I nodded slightly and inhaled before speaking. "One should treat anyone older than them with respect and should on no account talk back unless permitted to do so." My throat gradually dried up. The creed which I had memorized by heart with Kunimitsu-kun since I was young was slowly fading from my mind. I had no idea what came next.

"Continue," Grandfather urged me. I tried very hard to recall what the eighth part was. I began reciting the entire creed in my head silently and quickly.

"I have forgotten, Grandfather," I admitted after failing several attempts at recalling the next line. I frowned slightly and expected my grandfather to hit me or inform me of my punishment.

To my surprise, Grandfather just sighed. "'One should never hold grievances against anyone older and should speak to them in a polite tone of inferiority. One should openly hold their tongue and only speak once the other person had finished speaking'," he continued for me.

I can't believe I forgot those lines. It must be the guilt of not following it that led it to be wiped out of my memory. Still, upon hearing it, my chest constricted. I felt guilty for disobeying that part. But then, my reasons were good. Kunimitsu-kun doesn't deserve to be separated from tennis like this!

"Miyoko, you may go, but bear in mind the eighth part of the creed," Grandfather told me after a few seconds.

I bowed down behind him. "Yes, Grandfather. I understand."

I re-entered the house feeling twice as bad as yesterday. Atobe-senpai's words along with the reminder of following the eighth part of the creed were poking at my conscience. But let them poke as much as they want. I can never forgive the Mole King for injuring my cousin and depriving him of tennis.

I went up to my room to find Grandmother already there. She was holding an ice pack in her right hand while she smoothened the bed sheets with her left.

"Come in, Miyoko-chan," she then told me after noticing my figure by the door. She had been straightening out the creases on the lower-right edge of my bed.

I obeyed with a light bow of the head and walked into my own room. She motioned for me to lie down and rest. I did so, and once I did, Grandmother put the ice pack on my forehead. It gave such a refreshing feeling. It was warding away the warmth accumulating on my forehead.

And once more, I fell asleep. It was uncomfortable. I woke up at odd intervals to replace the ice pack with another one, and the heat really was hard to sleep with. I haven't even mentioned I often woke up to coughing and sneezing.

In the end, Mother brought up some cold medicine for me. I was able to sleep peacefully already after taking it even though the time was around noon. I would have been eating delicious lunch then, but...

**xTx**

**A/N: **Questions? Suggestions? Violent reactions? I'd want you to fire them all at me. =D Yes, I dare you. 83


	6. The Chaos of Chemistry

**A/N: **ZOMG. It's been a year since I began this fic. O_o I wonder how much my writing skills have rotted in the long period of several months that I haven't been able to write…

**Dedication: **I dedicate this fic to all my fellow NXYZ members – most especially Frog-kun and Mercy. =3 Thank you all for you effort in keeping the community from collapsing while I was missing. I also dedicate this to Lynx who has successfully passed the UPCAT examination and to all those people who have just finished their final exams. =] Congrats~!

This chapter is unbeta'd. You have been warned.

**It's Alright to Hate You**_  
An AtobeOC fic by: Terry-May_

**Chapter 6 – **The Chaos of Chemistry

It was at daybreak when I woke up early for my training. Taking a bath, brushing my teeth, and changing into my training attire, I made my way to the house dojo. I slipped off my shoes and bowed deeply to greet my grandfather. I was then told to warm up before proceeding to spar with my older brother.

For an hour and a half, I did my martial arts training, and it wasn't until the sun had risen that I retired and headed to eat my breakfast. While waiting for the rest of my family to gather and eat along with me in the dining room, I washed my face and proceeded to change out of my sweaty clothes.

"Oi, Wakashi, you have mail," my brother called out to me from the stairs as I went out of my room. I maintained my silent composure and took my phone from him as I descended the stairs. I flipped my phone open and read the message. "Oh, and it's time for breakfast. Don't make them wait," he then told me as I reached the stair landing.

'_Title: Urgent!  
From: Tanaka Miyuki __takami1092 nxyz . jp_

_Hiyoshi-kun, it's been a great misfortune that my mother had me entered in this quiz show…so I was wondering if it would be a bother if you went out and bought the materials we need for our activity tomorrow in Chemistry Lab… I believe you can find them all at Takara's Retail. The items are: …'_

I read the message and flipped my phone close just as I reached the dining room. I took my seat on the floor and muttered my graces. My grandfather looked at me intently. I began eating, and as soon as I finished, I stood up and brought my dishes to the kitchen. Then, I returned to my room and replied to Tanaka-san: _'It is no problem at all.'_

After pressing send, I put my phone on my desk and I proceeded to change into my casual outdoor clothes. The moment I was done, my phone vibrated. I caught a glimpse of the time being 7:33 am. At this hour, the department store employees would still be waking up from their sleep and preparing for work.

The time margin between the current time and the department store's opening time gave me enough time to practice tennis. With the exemption of Mukahi-senpai messaging me random forwards and me reading Tanaka-san's delayed response, my practice went smoothly with the least of hindrances.

At last the time was 11:00 am. Takara's Retail should be open at this time, so I proceeded to the department store by bus. It took quite some time to get there.

The department store was rather crowded with people doing their last-minute grocery-shopping and material-buying. I maneuvered past little children running and then ended up at the information booth where I checked out the location of Takara's Retail on the floor maps. It was on the third floor, and it was located right beside Yao's Pharmacy and a bakery. It should not be hard to miss.

I made my way to the stairs where I walked up to the third level. I slowly walked past several stalls to see if Takara's Retail was among them. The search had me walking the entire length of the floor and failing to find the store until I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for bumping into yo—" The girl apologized with a deep voice sounding as if something was clogging up her nose. She cut off her words when I recognized her and she recognized me.

She stared at me silently, refusing to speak and blink. I looked at her for a short moment and then looked away. The way that girl stares makes it difficult to forget the happenings of the previous day. It leaves me to wonder how she could maintain such a look after being humiliated by the captain like that.

"Oh, it's you," she spoke after some seconds of silent staring. She then seemed to force herself to say, "Good day."

"Good day," I greeted her in return in a low voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked right after me. The sharpness of her question made me figure that she was not in a good mood and that I, being there at the scene of her shame yesterday, was a bad thing for her.

"I'm buying the Chemistry materials for Tanaka-san," I replied devoid of emotion. Finding it only polite to ask in return, I said, "And you, Ueno-san?"

"I'm buying cold medicine."

"Ah."

"Let me guess. You weren't able to find Takara's Retail?" she spoke, looking at me with a teasing sneer. "Well," she continued, "you won't be able to find it here. It was recently renamed to 'Treasure Retail', and the bakery is currently being renovated, so you most likely missed it."

"I see."

"You did say 'Tanaka-san', right? Then I guess we're in the same group," she told me. I just nodded lightly. She looked at me with scrutiny. "Yes, you can be silent. Follow me, I'll guide you."

She motioned for me to follow her, and I did. I felt some sort of relief that she wasn't that upset after all the captain said to her yesterday. I was half expecting that she'd be sucked down into deep depression after that 'traumatic' experience.

We walked for some time until I was able to see the flashing sign lights of 'Treasure Retail'. It seemed too fancy for a store that sold chemical equipment. She stopped and pointed at the pharmacy beside it. She smiled faintly at me.

"I'll just be here. You're welcome," she said and proceeded into the pharmacy where several people were lining up to buy their drugs.

"Thank you," I replied to her, but she was already too far away to be able to hear me.

Without any other hesitation, I headed inside Treasure Retail. The clerk greeted me, and I stated what I needed. The guy promptly headed to the storage room to retrieve the materials I required. As I waited, I looked around the store. Aside from Chemistry paraphernalia, it also sold antique beakers and flasks of various sizes. Those didn't intrigue me, though. What caught my interest was the large blowup of the do's and do not's in Chemistry. The font was small but the words still fit the large rectangle in a way that there was more black ink used than white space. I read them slowly, but I was only able to reach the 30th item because the clerk had returned from the storage room with all the items that I had stated.

"The total is ¥1200," the clerk said. I handed him my group's debit card. He swiped the card and returned it to me after registering the items in the cash register. "Thank you for your patronage! Please come again soon!" And then he handed me the plastic bag containing the materials.

****

**The Next Day: Monday**

"Good afternoon, class!" our Chemistry teacher, Nodoka-sensei, greeted enthusiastically as she entered our classroom bearing her class record, clipboard, and some handouts for the students. "Now, don't be seated. I want you to prepare your things for the laboratory and then queue in order silently."

There was some scramble as students here and there went complaining that they've misplaced their books only to have another classmate remind them that the books were with Nodoka-sensei. Others went frantic over the loss of their calculators while some quietly lined up and took the front portions of the two lines.

I was at the front with fellow group members Ueno-san, Tanaka-san, and Nakajima-san. Ueno-san was wearing a flu mask, explaining her odd voice yesterday. Tanaka-san was being Tanaka-san. She did approach me by getting out of line just to thank me for buying the group's materials. Nakajima-san was pestering an already annoyed-looking Ueno-san about what happened last Saturday. From how things looked, Ueno-san was least likely to open up at any given moment.

Once we were all lined up, Nodoka-sensei signaled that we could now leave the room for the Chemistry Lab. Once we arrived there, there was a brief commotion on the distribution of chairs and the seating arrangements. Group members were to sit as a group, so I took my seat closest to the counter by the window where the other class had left their salt seeds to grow.

Tanaka-san took the materials and arranged them on the table as Ueno-san and Ashida-san both helped Nodoka-sensei in distributing the handouts for today's experiment. I was able to read from Tanaka's handout, which was given in advance to her, that today's experiment would be on the Composition of Materials. That explains why I had to specifically buy scraps of cloth from that store and not from any other textile depot – to achieve uniformity of results.

We began our experiments. I was in charge of calculating while Tanaka-san explained the process and theories. Ueno-san was writing down the data since that was the least her cold would allow her to do. Nakajima-san was feeding the pieces of cloth to the flame and reciting her observations in layman's terms.

Once we were done, out group submitted our write up to Nodoka-sensei and were told to answer whatever else we weren't able to answer. I, having finished all activities covered, had nothing to do.

"You know, Mayumi-san, there's this guy on my cousin's team that brews strange concoctions," I heard Ueno-san say as I pretended to preoccupy myself by recalculating the data. Following her statement was the sound of glass bumping another glass.

"And I was told that they taste terrible," she continued. I heard liquid being poured.

"Miyo-chan, what is that?" Takano-san sounded surprised.

"I'm trying to make something like Inui Juice."

"Inui Juice?" that came from both Takano-san and Nakajima-san.

"Never mind what that is. More importantly, what did you put in that beaker to make it a disgusting green?" Nakajima-san then sounded in revulsion.

"I just snuck in leftover _nori_." Silence. "And a bit of hydrochloric acid and some of that substance…"

"Do you plan on poisoning us, Miyoko-chan?"

"Why don't we dump that before the teacher sees?" Takano-san offered.

"No…I have a better idea where and when to dump this." I could imagine Ueno-san say this with an evil smirk on her face as if she was planning some sort of revenge.

"That's evil, Miyo-chan…"

"Alright, class, I want you to wrap up your answers and clean up. Once you are through, you may proceed to the classroom. Make sure you haven't forgotten anything," Nodoka-sensei announced, silencing most of the class. This silence, however, was followed by mild curses among many and complaints from those wanting time extensions.

I helped pack the materials away while Tanaka-san put away the equipment. Nakajima-san and Ueno-san were sneaking a volume of the substance Ueno-san had brewed into a test tube which they then sealed with a cork. The test tube was pocketed while the remaining solution was poured outside the open window. Once we were through with our respective businesses, my group returned to our classroom.

****

During dismissal, I hurriedly went to the tennis courts for tennis practice. The captain's word being law and what he said last Saturday being implemented today, I was paired up with Mukahi-san to play doubles against Kabaji-san. It wasn't a hard match, but what made the play difficult was the lack of synchronization between me and Mukahi-san. It was only then that we agreed to 'play it all out' that we were able to have a good match with Kabaji-san the second way around.

Once we were through with practice and changing back to our school uniforms, I caught the captain speaking once more with Ueno-san. I couldn't hear what they were saying because Mukahi-san and Shishido-san's bickering was louder than Ueno-san's currently weak voice. At one point, in anger, Shishido-san served a tennis ball at Mukahi-san who was doing Moonsaults to avoid his previous serves. The ball, of course, missed, but its flight trajectory did not end there. It _hit_ Ueno-san squarely at the back, surprising her, and causing her to lose her grip on the test tube she was holding behind her back. As physics worked, her hand jerked forward, grip loosening. The vial flew from her hand and landed directly on the captain's chest. At the force of the impact, the test tube shattered and left an unattractive stain on Buchou's polo shirt.

Mukahi-san gasped and fled the scene. Shishido-san looked away with indifference. Ueno-san looked extremely apologetic. The captain looked displeased. There was a heavy silence in the air. Not one person spoke.

"I-I'm sorry, Atobe-san. I didn't mean to," Ueno-san apologized after getting herself together. Atobe's gaze shifted from her to me. Then he looked back at her.

"Do you know what this means, ahn?" he asked her in a tone of annoyance and pride with a trace of anger. Ueno-san did not reply. Instead, she continued staring at the ground. This was a different reaction compared to last Saturday's.

"…I'm sorry but I do not know what it means, _senpai_."

Atobe-san cocked his eyebrows. "So you admit to your ignorance, ahn?"

"…Senpai, if you will allow me…let me wash it for you," Ueno-san spoke imploringly in spite of her cold.

"And have you ruin the cloth with your commoner soap and your commoner appliances?"

"Then what can I do, A-Atobe-senpai?" she asked him, maintaining the same tone of inferiority. This kind of Ueno-san is certainly not the same Ueno-san I saw two days ago. "If I cannot wash it off for you?"

"If you are so insistent on washing it then," the captain began. He then removed his polo shirt and handed it to her as Kabaji-san draped his jersey over him. "Wash it. But I want it spotlessly clean. You do understand, ahn?"

"I will. I'm really sorry for this, Atobe-senpai," she replied with some enthusiasm, but it seemed clear to me that she was close to faking the whole scene. "I'll give it back tomorrow, I promise."

"Do not seem so glad. You are not yet forgiven. Bear that in mind. You still owe me…Ueno," Buchou said with finality.

"Y-Yes, Atobe-san," she said and bowed before running off.

"Kabaji," the captain sounded and snapped his fingers. He was immediately handed a spare polo shirt.

I began to walk away in disinterest over the situation, but the captain called me back.

"Yes, buchou?"

"Since Ueno is your classmate, I expect you to keep her in check. I want this to be the last time Ore-sama has to hear or see of her."

****

**A/N: **^^" I sincerely apologize for the really long time since I've updated. But anyways, it's summer already, and I'm off to enjoy it. Likewise, I hope you enjoy yours too. =D

PS: Atobe's uniform did not dissolve into nothingness because Miyoko neutralized the HCl with NaOH…or something like that.

_Comments? Suggestions? Critique? Violent reactions? I'm open. =3_


	7. The Note

**A/N: **…And I've returned from my two-day rest in the woods. I didn't expect to update this fast, but since people have been telling me to update, it's futile to deny them their due…or something like that. ^^"

**Dedication: **I dedicate this to Chaos for that wonderfluous drawing of Fate she made for me.

This chapter is unbeta'd. You have been warned.

**It's Alright to Hate You**_  
An AtobeOC fic by: Terry-May_

**Chapter 7 – **The Note

The saying goes that 'all men come in different shapes and sizes'. Just as I deem that to be very true, I find similarity in my own maxim that 'all fan girls come in varying types'. The best example for that would be my _newest _fan girl – Ueno Miyoko. She claims to be Tezuka's cousin and seems by far the most obsessive of my fan girls, even stepping far beyond the boundaries to ruin my uniform just to be able to bring it home. Who know what she'd be doing with my shirt?

Just recently, she asked me out, and of course, as a general rule that I follow, I agreed. Her demeanor that Saturday, however, made me regret consenting to her 'offer' to go out as she did not treat me as I had expected her to. Most shocking of her fan girl antics, though, was her reaction to my rejection. To think that the girl was brave enough to stare Ore-sama down even after receiving what I knew was a big blow to her ego!

As I remember, she asked me why I did _that_ to her cousin. I wondered and asked who her cousin was, without revealing to her my 'curiosity'. She answered, and I was not shocked to know that her cousin had been the opponent I had injured in the last official match that I had played.

She made me think for a moment. I would have replied, but the rain decided to pour on us at that moment, and that ruined the well-timed moment when I would have spoken. I would have told her superciliously that it was not her business and that it was something only Ore-sama and her cousin would understand. But really, what would have been my answer then had it not rained and had she pressed on?

**Hyoutei Tennis Courts, Tuesday**

_7:03._ At this hour, most of the regulars would have been here at the courts excluding Mukahi and Shishido who always come late by five or more minutes due to various reasons. At the moment, I was overseeing the match ongoing between Oshitari and Hiyoshi. So far, Hiyoshi seemed to be playing well enough to be able to score just a game behind Hyoutei's resident tensai.

It was already 15 minutes into the match, and the score was set at 4-5 in favor of Oshitari. From the corner of my eye, as I observed Oshitari do a Higuma Otoshi, I was able to spot the tardy regulars – Mukahi and Shishido – sprinting their way to the changing room only to find it locked. Slowly, they made their way to the courts still dressed in their uniforms to take the club room keys from the club captain, who happened to be me.

"Late again, ahn?" I questioned the two of them as I crossed my legs and my arms elegantly.

"The train denied me my ticket…" Shishido grumbled out his excuse, the rest of his words vanishing to nothingness as he progressed.

"I tried to save this cat from the river!" Mukahi burst out, elaborating the details with vivid movements of his arms.

"This would not have happened, Shishido, if you had woken up ten minutes before the usual time you awaken," I reprimanded, looking at them seriously. "And you, Mukahi, would not be late almost every day if you simply do what could be done the night before the night before and not at the last minute."

"I know who Ryou's been thinking of~" Mukahi said teasingly with an accompanying smile while facing Shishido. It did not take long for the guy to react. Mukahi, in reflex, also began to run, completely ignoring the fact that they hadn't changed into their tennis uniforms yet. As childish their behavior was, I should be contented they're getting warmed up.

I allowed them to run around the courts, rather, chase each other around the courts for ten minutes. Upon noticing that the match between Oshitari and Hiyoshi had concluded, I stood up.

I snapped my fingers and said, "Kabaji."

My loyal friend soon appeared behind me, and I handed him the club room keys. "Get those two to change."

"Usu," he replied and walked off with his usual hunched back.

Within three minutes Mukahi, Shishido, and the rest of the regulars assembled in front of me, waiting loyally in partial silence for my elegant words of leadership.

"Mukahi, Hiyoshi, play a match against Shishido and Ootori. Oshitari, you may assist Haginosuke over there. Jirou, I want you to play a match against Kabaji. That will be all," I commanded. They all nodded in understanding before positioning themselves on the courts at my signal and then commenced their respective matches.

As my teammates were practicing, I decided to visit the clubroom to retrieve the keys that had not been returned to me. I had not expected anyone else to be there, so I admit to being brought to surprise upon seeing my _fan girl_ who simply refused to leave me alone, despite her foolish attempts at making _me_, the almighty Atobe Keigo, leave _her_ alone. Such was the irony of life and this situation.

"What are you doing in here, ahn?" I asked fluidly, maintaining my tone of superiority. Ueno turned to look at me slowly, as if she had been dreading the sight of my brilliance.

She spoke nothing. I noticed her quickly take a look at my indifferent expression and then to the floor. With what seemed to me hesitance in her voice, she replied, "I was thinking of returning your shirt to you." She lifted my polo shirt, which she had undeniably and deliberately stained yesterday with an odd green substance, only to show that all traces of the grime was gone. "Senpai," she finished her statement in such a way that made it seem that she was beginning a new statement altogether. This was Ueno Miyoko – the girl who had no refinement whatsoever in casual speech.

"Very well. Leave it there, and I shall see to it. You may go," I told her harshly, icily. Unlike how I had expected her to react to my words, she placed my shirt on the table with clenched fists, showing she was angered. She looked at me solidly before looking away and walking towards the door.

"Please excuse me," she sounded in a strained voice and then closed the door behind her as she left.

I eyed the article of clothing she had left on the table. I approached it and spotted the piece of paper she had put above my shirt.

**I apologize for the shirt, senpai,  
but I won't apologize for anything else  
unless you apologize to Kunimitsu.**

If words could kill, Ueno would have been sued for premeditated murder, but alas, her words had no effect on me. This Ueno Miyoko – she surely was one _strange_ girl.

**A/N: **Short, right? Well, consider this a bit of a filler chapter. ^^" I know I've butchered Atobe, but I really had no clear idea how his self-absorbed thoughts would sound like, so here's a rough sketch. I hope it suits. ^^"

_Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Fire 'em at me. ;3_


End file.
